Elsa
by couarge09
Summary: A few has passed since The Great Thaw and Anna notices something different about Elsa
1. Chapter 1

A few weeks after the great thaw, I noticed something strange about Elsa. I thought after dying and coming back to life things would change. In some ways they did. Elsa was no longer shut in her room for periods of time and she interacted with me more. This should have been enough and made me happy, but there was a feeling I couldn't quite shake off. Every time she passed by the staff, it seemed like they were frighten, but you would think it's because she's a monarch. No, it's a different kind of fear in their eyes; the kind of fear you have when you were little and believed there were monsters under your bed. Are they still afraid of Elsa? I know she could magically conjure up ice, but still she's not evil. Is she?

**A/N: This is a short fanfic that i was supposed to post everyday leading up to Halloween, but i didn't have internet. Each chapter will be short, leading up to the final chapter which is going to be long. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter even though it wasn't enough.**


	2. Chapter 2

These past few weeks, I noticed that Elsa no longer came to breakfast, lunch, or dinner. I was starting to think that she doesn't eat, but sometimes I catch glimpses of her in hallway. What is she doing in there besides work? Is it really work that's keeping her busy? If so, why doesn't she ask me to help her? Today was the day I would finally confront her. I'm not going to be shut out for another 13 years.

As I was walking down the hallway, I saw Gerda leaving Elsa's room with something in her hand. As she came closer I noticed it was a dress, but why was she washing just one dress? I hid behind one of statues as she walked by. When she was gone I continued walking towards Elsa's room.

I hesitated to knock, which was a habit now since I wasn't allowed in for 13 years.

"Elsa?" I asked knocking lightly against the door. I heard no reply. I raised my fist to knock again, but the door opened. There Elsa stood in her teal dress with a sweetheart bodice with bronze lacing, black sleeves and magenta cape, with dark brown shoes with gold outlines and teal stockings underneath, and her hair woven in a French braided crown twist bun. She was dressed in the same outfit she wore for coronation.

"Anna you no longer to have to knock my room is always open for you."

"I know, but it's kind of a habit."

"Well, is there anything you need or wanted to talk about?" As soon she said that a bunch of question popped up in my head, but I couldn't ask her all that at once. I wanted to ask about her strange behavior. I tried thinking up different ways I could ask without offending her, but I couldn't think of one.

"Not really, I was wondering why you don't join me for breakfast, lunch, or dinner anymore." I asked playing with my fingers. I don't why I was so nervous around her right now.

"I've been busy I-"

"Have you been eating?" I asked cutting her off.

"Yes. I understand your concern, but I'm fine Anna. You don't have to worry."

"Elsa, I barely see you anymore. It's starting to become like the old times where I only saw glimpses of you." My eyes begin to sting, I knew that I was about to cry soon.

"Anna, I've been very busy-"

"Let me help you then."

"You wouldn't enjoy it, plus you wouldn't be able to spend time with Kristoff."

That was true. After the Great Thaw Kristoff and I began dating and I enjoyed spending time with him, Sven, and Olaf.

"Alright, but if you ever nee-"

"I won't, but thanks for the offer." Elsa gave me hug before she went back inside her room. I had more questions, but I'll probably ask them later.

I was dreaming when I heard a scream come from hallway. I woke quickly and went out into the hallway to Gerda and Kai rushing towards Elsa's room. I was about to follow, but Kai noticed me and told me to stay in my room. I obeyed, but I couldn't help wondering what's wrong with Elsa?


	3. Chapter 3

"Kristoff, there's something wrong with Elsa." After breakfast, I went out to meet Kristoff in the townsquare. We exchanged greetings and now I was sitting in his sled, while he put supplies in his satchel. He was going on a trip soon and he needed to stock up. I watched as Olaf run after Sven for his nose back. I would giggled at the scene, but I was worried about Elsa.

"Hmmm... do you know what's wrong with her? Did you do something?" He asked as he put more stuff in his bag. "

No I don't know what's wrong with her b-. Hey!" I just had an idea. " No need to shout Anna and what's up?" Kristoff said as he put hia index finger in his ear to try and regain his hearing. "What if-no,no that wouldn't work out. I could... no. Hmm... maybe... no. Darn it! If he could t-."

"Anna, you're clearly stressing yourself out and you're rambling. Normally I would find it cute,but I hate seeing you stressed me what's on your mind." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I didn't even notice when he moved, but his touch seemed to calm me down.

"I was thinking maybe you can talk to Elsa..." "How is that going to help?she barely knows me, plus she doesn't seem like the type that shares secrets."

"Please,Kristoff." I gave him my best puppy face and he agreed.

"Alright,fine. Only because you're cute and I love you."

I was just about to kiss him when we heard a scream. I looked towards the source and saw a woman crying on the ground. Kristoff and I rushed towards the lady. "What's wrong m'am?" Kristoff asked. The lady wiped her tears and said,

"My Daughter has been missing for five days and now I've just been told she's dead."

"How? How old was she?" I asked. "She would have been six years old today." The woman began to cry again, but this time I pulled her into a hug. As she cried on my shoulder, I looked at Kristoff and he had same broken look on his face.

It was noon and Kristoff was leaving at dusk, so I gave him a chaste kiss and said goodbye. I felt like I was in heaven until I stepped foot in the castle. I don't know, but my whole demeanor changed from a state of joy to fear and anxiety. "It looks like you had a great time." I nearly jumped with fright. I turned around to see Elsa in her ice gown.

"Umm... yeah I did. And you nearly scared me to death."

"Sorry. So, how long will Kristoff be gone?"

I was surprised to see Elsa out of her room again, but baffled because she rarely asks about Kristoff. "Five days, why?" I asked curious what her intentions were. I hated feeling this way about my sister, but there's something off about her.

"I just wanted to know and I have something plan for us. I think I may have sometime for us this week. You know after the little talk we had five days ago."

"That sounds great," I said but I sure didn't feel excited.

"Good,so Iet's meet during lunch."

"Sure."

"Great. Goodnight." She hugged before walking off.

"Wait! Why did you scream five nights ago?" She stopped walking and turned around to face me.

"It was just a nightmare, dont worry about it." Elsa said.

"Oh, ok. Goodnight."

As soon she left, I let out the breath that I didn't realize I'd been holding. I seriously needed to figure out what was wrong with her our else, I'd lose the relationship with my sister. I woke up in the middle of night to see red snowflakes, falling out of the sky. I closed my eyes not believing what I just saw. When I opened them again, there was no snow. Maybe my mind was just playing tricks on me, so I decided to go back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I had a hard time falling asleep. All I could think about was the lady's face and elsa's strange behavior. I decided to get myself some water, since the staff was asleep at this time. I closed my door gently. As was walking down the hallways, I felt it getting colder. I wrapped my arms around myself and continue. I stopped in front of Elsa's door, which was covered in frost.

What's going in there? I was about to knock when I heard a scream. But this scream sound like it was coming from a guy. That couldn't be right. Why would elsa have a guy in her room this late? I didn't know what to do. Should I confront her now? I decided to do what I was originally going to do get water.

The next morning, I woke to sound of Gerda, telling me to get up. "Mmm, a few more minutes..."

"Now, princess Anna. You slept for half of the day and her majesty awaits."

Half of day? And what could elsa want... oh yeah, the picnic. I quickly got out of bed and got changed quickly. I put my hair in pigtails as I headed towards the garden. In the garden, I saw elsa already there reading a book. I suddenly felt nervous. It didn't take long for Elsa to look up.

"Hey, I thought you forgot, "she said placing the book down."

No... I just over sleep,"I said taking a seat on the blanket.

"Well, you must be straving, since you missed breakfast."

"Yeah... what do we have?" I asked looking at the picnic basket. I slightly jumped back as she opened the basket. I was hoping she didn't notice,but she did. "Are you alright?" She asked moving closer.

"Yeah... I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I said, putting on a fake a smile. She wanted to ask more, but she decided against it. She went back to the basket pulling out two sandwiches, strawberries, and chocolate; all my favorites. I didn't know what to choose first. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a giggle. I looked up and saw elsa giggling.

"What?"

"It's just nice seeing you happy." I decided not to think about and grabbed the sandwich. As soon as I took my first bite, there was a peculiar taste to the meat. It has a gamey taste to and a soft texture. I noticed Elsa watching me. I struggled to swallow the first bite, but it finally went down. "So, how was it?"

How was what? Oh, the sandwich. "It was good..." I lied.

"Good, I'll ask the chef to keep using the meat."

"What kind of meat is this?" I asked. I was curious and if we were going to have it on a regular I might as well know.

"Reindeer, "she said as she took a big bite out of the other sandwich. I immediately thought of sven and felt sick, but I couldn't let her know. Once the pinic was over and elsa was gone. I threw up behind the bushes. I felt bad. I couldn't seriously think this was sven. Elsa wouldn't do something like this.


	5. Chapter 5

Five days had passed since the picnic. Kristoff was supposed to be back today, I hurried and got dressed. At least things would be a little normal around here. It was like after the picnic things started to get worse. I heard frequent screams through the night, only to stop when I get out of my room. I was starting to think I was losing my mind or something is terribly wrong. I had no one to talk to. I tried talking to Gerda or Kai about the screams, but they just avoid the question; I definitely wasn't to Elsa.

I walked out my door only to see Elsa standing outside my door. I jumped back slightly.

"E-Elsa, you scared me."

"I'm sorry, I just came to tell y-." she was interrupted by a servant. The servant whispered something in her ear and I think I saw her face change, but she changed back to neutral. I wonder what the servant told her and what was she going to tell me.

"We'll talk about this later," she said leaving with the servant behind her. I let out breathe of relief that I didn't know I had been holding. I wonder how long she was standing outside my door. I didn't ponder for long because I was going to meet Kristoff at the Dock. When I arrived at the dock, I didn't see Kristoff or Sven, even the sled was missing. Maybe they haven't arrived yet, which was strange. Kristoff would usually be here before me.

A bunch of scenarios came to mind, but none of them were good. I quickly dismissed the thought of Kristoff crushed underneath an avalanche or wolf's tearing apart Kristoff and Sven. These thoughts did nothing, but made me nervous. If he was in danger he's strong enough to pull through and that thought seemed to calm me down. The sun was going down and it was almost dark out. Kristoff still hadn't arrived. I was disappointed.

As I arrived in front of the castle, I think I saw Kristoff sled. I rushed over, but once I got there it wasn't there. I walked in the castle sad; I didn't even see Elsa watching me or notice when she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Anna, what's wrong?"

This seemed to pull me out of my reverie and I flinched at how close Elsa was to me.

"Nothing," I said taking Elsa's hand of my shoulder.

"Anna don't lie to me, I can tell you're lying." Ha, she's one to talk. She's been keeping something from me for a while now.

"Just leave me alone, "I said walking past her, but before I could walk away she grabbed my arm.

"Let me go," I demanded. I was upset with Kristoff not showing up and now Elsa pretending like nothing is out of the ordinary around here.

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong?" Elsa asked. I could see genuine concern in hers and something else.

"Like you care," I scoffed. This seemed to get her really upset because held my arm tighter. I winced in pain

"Ow, Elsa you're hurting me," I said, while trying to pry her hand off my arm. It was like she wasn't even listening to me. I felt my arm becoming cold; I looked at arm and began to see frost slowly forming on it.

"Elsa!" I cried out. That seemed to snap her out of it. She quickly let go off me arm, I looked at my arm to see the damage and there was a medium red bruise. I tried covering it before Elsa saw, but it was already too late. Before I could speak, Elsa already left the room.

At dinner, Elsa wasn't there. I had a feeling she wouldn't come, but a tiny part of me hoped she did. After dinner as I was heading to my room, I thought I heard crying coming from Elsa's room. I stopped in front of it. She must be really upset about it even though I already forgave her. Maybe I should tell her. I slowly opened the door, which was unlocked. I wanted to scream at the sight in front of me, but I was frozen in fear.

There lay Kristoff on the bed, missing a leg and Sven's corpse lying on the ground. It was Kristoff I heard crying while Elsa was eating Sven. They didn't notice me come in, until Kristoff looked up and shouted,

"Anna! Run!" I wanted to move, but I was stuck. It felt like i was paralyzed. I saw Elsa slowly turn around with blood around her lips. As Elsa began approaching me, that's when I regained the movement in my legs. I ran out of the room and into the hallway.

"Gerda! Kai!" I shouted as I ran down the hallway. I turned around and saw Elsa gaining on me. I couldn't believe she was doing this. I can't believe I ate Sven. So many questions and answers running through my mind, that I didn't notice the knight. I ended up crashing in to the knight. That gave Elsa enough time to catch to me.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, Anna". That was all I heard before I passed out.

**A/n: Most of you probably suspected this would happen. Anyways, this story is ending in the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who is reading, following, and favorite it, I really appreciate. Comment letting me know what you guys think, until next time bye. **


	6. Chapter 6

Ouch, why does it feel like I hit my head pretty bad. I woke up with major headache and for some reason I'm in Elsa's room. It took me a moment, but the memories came back. Elsa! I had to get out of here. I tried getting, but I felt dizzy. So, I lie back down. That's when I heard the door open and the clacking of Elsa's heels against the ground.

No,no; I got up this time and fell back down. It was like my legs were weak, that's when I felt something wet against my hand. I look down and saw I was sitting in a pool of blood. I screamed out, trying to back up, but trail kept following me. I looked up to elsa watching me with a smirk on her face. "Elsa, please. You don't have to do this." I didn't know what else to do, she could kill me at any minute.

"Don't what? And you should really calm down anna, you're losing a lot of blood." I looked down and saw more blood. But where was it coming from? I looked down and saw my left leg gone. I tried, but Elsa quickly covered my mouth.

"Shhhh, it's ok, Anna, she whispered in my ear.

Why? Why was she doing this? I was pulled out of my thoughts by Elsa picking me and putting me on her bed. She left for minute and came back with a rope, sock, and other materials. I slowly started to cry as Elsa tied my arms to the bedpost and my legs at the end. While she was doing this, she was humming some tune. If this was a different situation, I'd find her voice beautiful, but right now I was afraid. That's when I remembered Kristoff?

"W-where's Kristoff?" I asked. the humming stopped and she looked at me. I wanted to curl into a ball just by that glare.

"Gone." the humming resumed. Where was KaI and Gerda when all of this was happening? did they know? they did, that explains the strange looks and the fear around elsa, but they would come to help me,right? it's better to try than to not try at all.

"Kai!Ger-,I was cut off by a sock being shoved in my mouth. I looked at elsa and she was glaring at me. that's when a sharp pain against my right cheeck, which caused a small cut and a little bit of blood on elsa's hand.

"Don't try that again or else, she said. She looked at the drop of blood on her finger and quickly licked it off. I wanted to puke after seeing that,but my mouth was gagged. I started to sob, which made elsa hum even louder. that's when everything humming and elsa was gone. Where did she go? maybe, kai came? I quickly dismissed that thought.

It happened way to fast, elsa put the burning candle on my wound and I passed out from the extreme pain. I woke up and this time Elsa was standing over me.

"Good you're awake. Now we can play."

"mhmhm." I didn't want to play.

" I can't understand what you're saying, Anna."

"mhmmm."

"You want start the game now? well, why didn't you just say so." Elsa removed a knife from underneath gown. she looked at body as if I were chocolate and she couldn't decided which to eat first. I felt heart beating fast as she approached my wrist.

"I love you Anna, she whispered before plunging the knife deep into my wrist. I screamed lodly,removing the sock from my mouth. Elsa didn't even notice as dragged the knife down my arm. once the cut seemed big enough she removed the knife, licking the blood off it.

"Mm...Anna, you taste so sweet," she said as she licked the knife clean.

"here taste yourself." before I knew it her mouth was already on mine. I wanted to push her off, but my hands were tied up. she forced her tongue down my throat and I nearly chocked, once our lips came apart all I could taste was something metallic and iron.

Elsa slowly opened my wound, putting one finger in. she removed the finger one second later and shoved three more in, twisting and pulling on my tendons. she reapeated each of these steps on every part of my body except three areas, face,my breast ,and my vagina. I was numb from all the pain and I just wanted it to be over all ready.

Elsa crawled on top of me. She ripped open the top part of my dress and corset, exposing my breast. She slowly took one of them in one hand and began to fondle them. I wanted to cry,but I had no more tears left in me. She rubbed the knife against of my left breast,before slowly cutting off the nipple. Before the blood came out she quickly attached her mouth, drinking the blood. once she removed her mouth, it was covered in blood,but there was no more blood coming out.

She did the same for the next breast and once she was down she licked down my chest and stopped at my waist. she quickly removed the remaining part of the dress and my underwear. she put down the knife next ti her. I was fully naked and there was nothing I could do about began to move her hands up my thighs, only stop when she got close to my vagina. She spread my legs open and shoved her whole hand up my vagina, tearing my hymen in the process. I let out a small whimper. She slowly removed her hand and put it back in her again, but this time she fisted my vagina harder and faster. I was in so much pain, but it felt my vagina getting tighter. I was almost close, when she removed her hand.

I looked at her and saw her pick up up knife next to say. before I could say no, the knife was already in me . I cried out pain as she continued. she stopped as soon as I reached my orgasm. the knife was covered in blood and cum, which licked off. she looked up at me and said,

"Goodnight."

"G-" I never got to finish that sentence because she plunged knife right into my forehead,killin me instantly.


End file.
